If My Heart Could Fly
by Blazing Sky Dragon King
Summary: After 4 years of being away from Fairy Tail, Natsu has returned and noticed how much the world has changed without him. Watch as he embarks on misadventures that involve him and his female companions. Many ships include NaWen, NaMi, NaZa, NaLi, NaTear and many others. Routes and other stories included.
1. Meeting the Sky Maiden

**A/N hey guys Blazing Sky here with another story for you guys. I got the inspiration for this idea from a game called 'If my heart had wings.' It's a game you guys can find in the appstore.**

 **Also I have a few more stories that I plan on publishing aside from this one. But for now i'll leave those stories aside for later. For now I'm just gonna say this this story will focus on the development of the MCS, Not to mention that this work will focus on 'routes'.**

 **But in another case, certain females will not be available in this story due to certain plans that I have so that means that if you don't see your favorite female then don't start wining and bashing.** **Some of our favourite Fairy Tail girls will have a shot of being in the spotlight.**

 **If you want a certain girl introduced then comment and review your thoughts. I'll do some crack ship routes if requested.** **Once the story reaches a certain number of likes then i'll post a poll of a girl who you'll want introduced.**

 **T** **he setting for** **this story will take place in the year X788 meaning that the Tenroe island arc will be void also meaning that the crappy 7 year time skip that was in the canon will not occur.**

 **That shit will not apply in this story.**

 **Just as a reminder that with each girl introduced. Every route will be different depending on the main heroin.** **Meaning that each adventure and story will be different.**

 **Natsu (21) years old**

 **Wendy (16) years old**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's elements. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **-Meeting the Sky Maiden-**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _YearX 784_**

 _"Um... Natsu-san where are you going, aren't you going to stay to enjoy the party?" A voice called out to the pinkette as he turned around only to see the little bluenette that had recently joined the guild. Her silky blue hair glistened as the moon shined up in night sky in all of its radiance._

 _It was already late as most members in the guild were partying and having fun._

 _Despite having only joined Fairy Tail a few months back she was already accustomed to the guild and the life-style that followed._

 _He looked at her with his toothy grin before looking back to the road in front of him in wonder._

 _"As much as I would like to stay and party...I want to travel around for a bit. You know see the world and stuff. Besides I realized something that I've never done and that's expanding my horizons." The bluenette stayed silent as the pinkette continued._

 _"But I will say this... today will be the last day that you'll see me here. Starting tomorrow I'll be gone and away. I don't know when I'll be back but hopefully I can come back soon... If your thinking about how Happy will take me leaving then don't worry... I left a letter in my house explaining everything." He began walking before turning around to face her one last time._

 _"Wendy promise me just one thing. Promise me that you'll look after the guild while I'm gone. When I come back I'll definitely want to see how strong you'll be. Oh, and take care of Happy for me, please if you don't mind."_

 _"Well later, I'll see you again one day..." He then looked back to the road as Wendy could only stand and watch her idol and mentor leave. Although life was gonna change in the guild, Wendy was gonna keep her word no matter what. She yelled out loud enough for him to hear._

 _"I'll be waiting for you! No matter how long it takes! I'll grow stronger and protect the guild just like you!" She yelled out as Natsu heard the bluenette's words. He had a sad smile knowing just how much his departure would affect everyone. But it's just as he said before. He will return one day... and when he does, he'll be stronger then ever. And who knows? Maybe he'll be able to have a spar or two with Erza._

 _After a few minutes Natsu was gone and Wendy had gone back into the guild to continue the festivities. These days were gonna be different alright..._

 _hopefully nothing bad during the time he's gone..._

 _We can only hope..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Flashback end:_**

* * *

 **4 years later...**

It's been a long time since the pinkette's departure from the guild. Everyone has changed for good or bad reasons depending on the circumstances. Many things changed in those years as everyone else basically moved on and began doing their own things.

The guild itself has changed for the better in a way as people aren't picking fights with one another. Chairs and furniture are left untouched by the guilds chaotic behaviour though the tension has increased greatly over the years. Team Natsu as a result of the pinkette's sudden departure, the team split apart and everyone went their separate ways.

Heck some members such as Gray, Erza and Lucy left the team and formed their own teams with other members of the guild. The only one still loyal to the team itself was Wendy Marvell as she stayed hoping for the day when Natsu would return.

But enough of that later for that can wait for another time...

We now go over to a group of females who are busy talking about certain topics...

"So Wendy how did it go? The request I mean...?" Wendy could only sigh before giving her reply.

"Well... the request went well without a hitch. But before I could leave the client tried asking me out to dinner. I politely declined saying that I wasn't interested but the client kept pestering me saying he was not going to take no for an answer. So as a result I gave him a slap to the face and told him to leave me alone. Afterwards I left and we'll you know the rest..." Wendy took a bite out of her vanilla cake before asking Lucy about something.

"Um Lucy-San I have a question? I heard that you were working on your novel and I wanted to know... did they like it?" Lucy gave Wendy a smile before taking a paper and showed it to the others. It showed the rating and Wendy couldn't believe her eyes. She congratulated Lucy for her success.

"Congratulations on the novel, Lucy-San! I bet that it's going to be a huge success."

"Thanks for the support Wendy. I honestly thought that they weren't going to accept it but when they gave me their review they said it was a good story and they wanted more. So as a result I made a contract with them. I'm going to be really busy from now on, so that means my time as a mage will be slightly hindered. But a good thing is that they said I'm allowed to take as much time as I want to continue making my novel. With that said I can make a schedule to manage my time to make room for doing jobs and balancing my time as an aspiring author." Lucy put the paper way as she looked at her watch.

"Well it's about time I leave now. I have to continue writing so later!" Lucy grabbed her things before looking back at Wendy.

"Once I'm finished we can hang out again." She left the group as Erza and Mira looked at the bluenette who was slightly depressed. Concerned for their friend and guild mate they asked her.

"Is something wrong Wendy?"

"Please tell us. We don't like seeing you sad so please let us know what's wrong..." MiraJane asked concerned for her friend.

Wendy snapping out of her depressed daze simply flailed her arms frantically before having a sad smile on her face. She looked at her cake before looking back at the two women.

"It's just that... it's been 4 years since he left the guild and he hasn't returned yet. I'm guess what I'm trying to say is... that I feel lonely... The guild isn't the same without him..." The bluenette simply had that depressed look on her face as the other two women realized what she meant.

That's right... It has been a long time since he left the guild and many things happened during that time especially to the guild. People like Gray stopped fighting and went to doing other things. Lucy is now an aspiring author who is now trying to make it big in storytelling. Happy changed as well seeing that he hardly ever talks to anyone. Heck the only time he talks is when Carla tries to cheer him up or when he asked for fish.

Erza took time out of her work schedule to spend time with Wendy whenever she could. Even Mirajane decided stop being a model for sorcerers weekly due to having such annoying camera men and fans following her around. So as a result she quit and went back to her formal life as in S-Class mage. Just as they were about to continue Wendy got up from her seat.

"Sorry but can to you give me some time alone... I need to sort some things out..." With that the bluenette left the table and made her way out of the bakery leaving her cake unfinished. Erza and Mirajane could only look at the fleeting bluenette with sadness. Even though Natsu left for 4 years, those years affected the bluenette greatly.

The first year since his departure didn't really affect her as much due to her having to go out on jobs and having training sessions with the others. The following years however did a number on her though. After the first year had passed she began to feel depressed since most days everybody just left the team.

Her personality changed as she became more confident in her combat and healing prowess but in terms of communication she started lacking and became more reclusive and reserved.

The only time she really talks to people is when she's in the dorm or when they group with her.

"I hope Natsu comes back soon. Because I don't know how much more loneliness Wendy can take."

"We can only hope... that's all I can say."

The two S-Class mages could only hope for the bluenette's health and for the pinkette's return.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Somewhere near the mountains...**

A lone figure stood at the edge of the mountain range as his pink locks obscured his face. He merely sighed to himself in relief as he looked over happily to the city before his sights. It looked different then the town that he used to know.

From the edge he saw that the town underwent many changes during his absence. For now, he merely grabbed his sack before heading down the path in front of him and slowly made his way through.

The walk wasn't that long as he made it through the rocky passage with little effort and slowly entered the woods. Memories then flashed into his eyes as he remembered many of his adventures that he had.

He came across a certain area of the forest beyond the bushes where he stopped and just took in the lush scenery before him.

"It feels so good to finally be back..." He merely smiled as another memory flashed. This time he saw an echo of him and Lisanna playing together from back then. "This place hasn't changed a bit since I left." He continued walking down the path before he came onto the city entrance.

It was filled with many stores and other buildings as he could only gasp in wonder and amazement at the sight. The Magnolia he knew was long gone as all that stood in front of him was a big city.

"I wonder how much the guild has changed...?" He wondered to himself as he then made his way into the big city. As he was making his way some of the people passing by could not help but stop and look at him. Some even whispered to themselves as the pinkette was walking.

"Hey, does the guy look familiar or what...?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at his pink hair. Doesn't it remind you of someone?"

"Wait! I know who that is now. That's the salamander."

"No way?! He's back?! Well that's a big surprise."

"I guess things are gonna change now that he's here... hehe."

Natsu heard some of the whispers but wasn't the least bit fazed or angry. It was to be expected. Afterall what else are people gonna say seeing a famous mage that they haven't seen it years? Well no matter. What does matter is that he's back.

After a few minutes of walking around he caught sight of the guild. He couldn't believe his eyes...

The guild was massive. The guild from Natsu's perspective was different as he saw that the building's exterior. The guild now had other buildings surrounding it. Though just like before he continued walking. Making his way to the doors he braced himself slowly. Just as he opened it a body then flew at Natsu which he merely stepped to the side and dodged it. He saw the interior and was surprised.

There was a lot of chaos happening. This brought a feeling that the pinkette hadn't felt for the longest time.

It was pure excitement...

His blood boiled as he saw multiple members throwing down in the center. Some are those he recognized. He couldn't help but call out in excitement...

"Hey guys I'm back..."

The guild stopped as they heard a voice that they haven't heard in years. Slowly turning their heads they were met with a toothy grin which only one mage was capable of. They saw his face and were in shock. Erza and the others were frozen as they couldn't believe it.

There he stood. The heart and soul of their guild. Their shining light in the darkness. The one who could do the most impossible of deeds. The one who could brighten their days when they were sad or hurt.

Yes, that right. Natsu Dragneel has finally returned.

The entire guild remained frozen as they kept eyeing the pinkette believing that what they saw was a ghost.

"Um, are you guys gonna keep staring at me or are we gonna greet each other?" This gave the guild all the info they needed. Without a second to waste they all ran to the pinkette and unfortunately due to them all rushing too him they tackled him down.

Natsu's spikey-haired soul then started flying out of his body as Erza and the others grabbed his soul and were shoving it back into his body. The pink haired young man then got up as Erza and Mirajane could only look at their friend with teary eyes.

"Hey watch it! I could have died from that!"

That annoying fiery voice that they loved so much was still the same as 4 years ago.

"You're finally back..." Both females looked at their friend with teary eyed smiles.

"Now that I'm back there are some things I want to do. But first." He looked and noticed that some members were absent. Though there was one person who he wanted to see. Looking around he noticed that someone was missing. A certain blue haired girl that is.

"Hey does anyone know where Wendy is? I wanted to know how she's doing." He turned to Mirajane and Erza as they explained about some earlier events. Natsu finally understood what happened after hearing it from them.

"Well from what you told me it looks like she ended up like that because I left right?" Mira and Erza only nodded their heads in agreement. Natsu could only blame himself for having caused pain to his fellow slayer.

He never expected that his departure would affect her that much. All he could wonder is how much did he truly mean to her. Was he so important in her life that his mere presence filled her with joy?

He didn't know and he needed to fix this problem.

"Damn so that she's like that because I left? So I have to find her in order to make things right with her." He slowly walked to the exit as he turned around to face them.

"By the way do you know where she would be at this time? That would make it easier for me." Mirajane simply brainstormed every possible place Wendy could be in. After a few minutes she looked at Natsu.

"If I remember correctly then she should be in the outskirts of the city right now. The best place to search would be the Sakura Hills which is southwest of here. She normally goes there to relax or to think about certain things. So that would be your best bet."

"Okay thanks Mira when I comeback I promise that I'll tell you guys all about my travels and what I've been doing." He ran out of the guild as Mira and Erza saw his fleeting figure get smaller and smaller till he was out of sight.

"Now it's up to him to get Wendy out of her depression. And hopefully she can actually smile again..." Mira and Erza could only pray hoping that it goes well.

.

.

.

* * *

 **In the Sakura Hills southwest...**

The hills were marvellous as always seeing the flowers and other flora blooming in the suns radiance. The hills were adorned with many trees as pink petals slowly fell signifying the start of the early spring season. It was a spectacle to watch especially if your a fan of such events.

A lone figure was standing on a hill watching the flowers bloom as her silky blue hair fluttered in the wind dancing gracefully with the calm gentle breeze.

Wendy would always be in this area to relax or to take her mind off certain things when ever she was troubled. She enjoyed watching the Sakura Trees bloom as flowers covered every single branch and leaf. Even though she was watching the petals there was still a sadness that she couldn't ignore. Her thoughts and her mind drifted to a certain salmon haired man that she hasn't seen in years.

As much as she wanted. it didn't look like he would return this year either. A small sad smile made it's way to her lips as tears began gathering in her eyes. Was he ever going to come back? Was she going to have to wait longer? She didn't know...

After a few minutes of waiting, Wendy began to gather her things and slowly turned around but the sight before her made her freeze in her tracks.

She didn't know but the moment her eyes layed upon his, The world around her slowly shattered...

She had no words to describe the feelings she had. She had so many emotions swirling in her body right now that she couldn't think straight.

But she couldn't believe it when she saw but there was no mistaking it...

There in front of her stood the same person who left all those years ago. The same person who made her promise him to look after his home. The same person who filled her with joy and hope.

No words could comprehend what she was going through right now. It was as if someone had frozen her and she couldn't move.

Natsu could only stare at her as he was in shock as well...

He couldn't believe his eyes at the person before him. From his perspective of Wendy, it looks like the little girl he knew all those years ago had just utterly vanished and was replaced by the young blossoming beauty that stood before him. He tried rubbing his eyes to see if he was dreaming but his eyes met with hers and reality changed for him.

Natsu saw how much Wendy had changed during his years of absence. He noticed her appearance and was slightly baffled. She appeared looking like her Edolas counterpart. Her appearance consisted of a blue-yellow top with frilly designs over the top edges of her shirt while a blue-yellow skirt is seen for her lower body as the skirt reaches her knees. In addition to her new feminine appearance she had developed some womanly curves that were enough to ensnare a man's heart.

Because of this even a couple of men had fallen for her beauty.

But other than that it didn't really pose a problem to her as much.

The bluenette was going through similar feelings as she tried to examine the person before her.

She scanned Natsu as she couldn't really believe it. Natsu hasn't changed a bit since leaving. He looked as young as he did even after coming back. The only difference was that there were some slight changes to his body and the length of his spiky which appears to have been left untouched during those years of absence.

But other than that he still looked the same.

Both were silent as if they were expecting each other to start a conversation. They just simply eyed each other as if they were statues. Time seemed to have no meaning as the world around simply vanished as if it never existed.

After a few minutes of staying silent and eyeing each other. Natsu decided to break the awkward silence between him and the bluenette.

"Hey Wendy... I'm finally back..." He awkwardly spoke as the bluenette just stayed silent and remained unmoving. She began to slightly tremble after seeing him again. Natsu grew worried feeling as if he felt he did something wrong.

Before he could do anything he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck. Wendy finally felt the long dead sensation of his presence with her once again. It was unlike any feeling she could ever hope to experience. She felt that her soul had finally found joy once again as the world around her began to move at its own pace.

Natsu of course didn't know what to say at the sudden action that occurred. He was at a loss of words as his body just remained frozen though the bluenette kept clenching his body seemingly not wanting to let him go. Her shivering grew stronger as he noticed her face. Tears started running down her face as all the pain and loneliness of those 4 years just seemed to have vanished.

Feeling responsible for causing her much pain and loneliness he simply wrapped his hands around her body and returned the hug.

He honestly has never felt so shitty in his entire life due to how he made Wendy feel. Of course being a role model and mentor to her, it was to be expected. But he didn't realize just how much of an important person he was to her until everything was finally revealed. The hug only lasted for a few minutes before the two finally let go of each other. Looking at each other Wendy finally greeted him.

"Welcome back home Natsu-san." She flashed him a faint smile before finally wiping away her tears. Natsu could only smile in return as he embraced the bluenette once more.

"I promise that I won't leave next time. I swear it." He promised as he stroked the bluenette's hair trying to ease her worries. After all he was responsible for not just her but the entire guild itself. He had to make it up to his friends for lost time.

"I'm just happy that your finally back Natsu-san."

He looked at Wendy again before looking at the sun. The sun was still up and shining bright as he then pulled away slowly. Wendy didn't want to leave his embrace but she realized that they needed to catch up with the guild.

"Hey Wendy let's go back to the guild. We can continue from there."

"Okay then Natsu-san. Lets go but I'm going to warn you right now. Erza and Mira might not be as forgiving so you might want to prepare yourself..."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Then they left the Sakura Hills and headed back to the guild.

.

.

.

After a few minutes they returned to the guild as Erza and Mirajane looked at the bluenette with joy. They have never seen the bluenette so happy as she smiled while walking next to Natsu. Setting foot in the guild once more he saw the members eyeing him before shrugging his head.

"I'm going to assume you all want to know where I've been and what I was doing. Am I right?"

Erza merely came up to him as her gauntlet came down on his head. Natsu held his head in pain at the red-heads actions but just accepted it. Mira and the others finally greeted him as members such as Levy, Lisanna, Elfman and others just hugged him. Natsu just returned the gesture as everyone just waited for the greetings to finish.

"So Natsu what have you been doing all this time? Where have you been?" Levy was the first person to ask as other people had the same thought and question. Natsu sat down in a table near the center as other members waited patiently for an answer.

"Well for starters aside from traveling other continents, I was training." They were surprised at the pinkette's answer. well training is one thing but what caught their attention was traveling. What could have possibly made the pinkette want to travel?

"The main reason why I left was for me to see the world and to try to test myself."

"My question is... why would you want to travel? What made you leave in the first place?" This time it was Mirajane that asked. Natsu looked over to her before replying.

"I wanted to travel to see new things and expand my horizons. You could very well say that I wanted to mature in a sense." This answer got everybody by surprise. He didn't sound like the Natsu they knew. He sounded more different and more reserved.

"I'll explain everything at a later time but for now I just want to rest and relax. Since I just came back. So how about we celebrate first and then we go to talking. Does it sound like a good deal?" Some wanted to know what the pinkette was doing but decided to wait. Afterall he did just return so a celebration was a good idea.

"Okay, but afterwards you have to spill the beans got it?" This time it was Gajeel that told him.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's party!" Everyone then just began to drink as tables and furniture were being used to lay food and other party equipment. Mirajane and Erza were up on stage singing which it then became a contest between the two females to see who was the better singer.

Others such as Elfman, Gray and Gajeel were busy arm wrestling and the others just went about their time just goofing off and having a good time.

Wendy and Natsu were busy playing games with Levy and Lucy. Romeo showed Natsu some of the magic that he was learning which in return showed the latter some praise at his accomplishment. And other then that, the night was spent with their favorite slayer and everyone just goofed off.

The long dead sensation in the guild was finally back.

Yes that's right the guild is now back and new adventures await.

* * *

 **A/N and done. I hope you all like this chapter. If there are questions of why I made certain characters like Wendy the way she was in this chapter. then feel free to ask me.**

 **Also as I have stated in my authors notes above, the poll will end today meaning that the next story that I'll publish will be in the next week or two depending in I'm busy or not.**

 **A** **lso just like my other story "The Rainbow Mage and the Sky Goddess" this story will receive rare updates. If it gets more likes then I'll post more if possible.**

 **Like and follow if you want. Review your thoughts on this story if you can. It's common courtesy.**

 **And I'll see you all next time.**

 **Next episode: Catching Up and Fiery Spars**

 **The Blazing Sky dragon King flaring out...**


	2. Catching up and Fiery Spars

**A/N: Hey guys Blazing here with another chapter. This episode will focus on Natsu explaining where he has been for the past 4 years. Plus this episode will sort of be a starting love cycle between Natsu and the first three girls introduced.**

 **Also to inform you that certain ships in this story are canon. I'll put hints in the story if you want.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. :)  
**

 **Erza (22 years old)**

 **Mirajane (22 years old)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's content. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. Plots and ocs are mine though hehe...**

* * *

 **-Catching up and Fiery Spars-**

The guild itself was seemingly quiet as situated in a nearby table was Natsu and the rest of his friends. Despite being gone for the past four years, it didn't change the fact that everyone was eager and silent waiting for the pinkette to answer certain questions to where he had been.

"Okay since the party is practically over now. We might as well begin. So who's first to ask?" A couple of people made way as Erza sat in from of Natsu. Judging from how her facial was, she was gonna ask him something really serious.

"Okay then Natsu, here's my question. Where were you all this time and what were you doing?" Natsu sat up facing the red-head before grabbing his bag.

"I was traveling. Going around different continents and training. You see, when I was talking to Gildarts he said some interesting things and me being the idiot I was at the time didn't really understand what he meant. But I started to think about my future and how I could better myself. That's when it hit me. I wanted to travel and see if it could help me discover some things." He paused as he saw that said mage in the room. Gildarts for the first time was actually present as he merely waved at Natsu giving him a thumbs up for following his advice.

Others such as Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing. That dense-idiot who he believed couldn't think for shit actually decided to better himself. That was enough for him to believe that Natsu actually had a brain and was smart enough to look for help.

Of course being his rival, He would never show his acknowledgement towards the pinkette or else more rumours will spread like the plague.

"Of course as to where I trained... I went to some of the most dangerous places that Earthland had to offer. And by training myself, I managed to adapt and grow stronger." He finished the first question as he looked again.

"Anyone else have something to ask?" This time it was the eldest of the Strauss family being Mirajane. She went up to Natsu and stood near Erza's seat.

"My question for you is what kind of places did you visit?" Natsu looked over to Mirajane and handed her something from his bag.

"As to where I visited, let's say that some of the country's I visited were intriguing to say the least. One place I had the luck to visit, was a place called great Britania or Britain for short. It happens to be a place of legend where a legendary king once ruled. I don't remember his name but from what I was told is that this guy made history." This of course shocked many of the members well mainly Levy who was dominated by the surprising information she hearing about.

Without much thought, she grabbed her notebook and began writing as the new information excited her. Gajeel could only smile as his mate was writing the information. "She is a sucker for new info." He thought to himself.

"Oh yeah that reminds me of something." He opened up his bag as he pulled several objects out. They were surprised at the items revealed.

"Some of these items I got were due to giving a helping hand. And others I got were due to some favors I did." He grabbed a bag full of metal and handed it to Erza who was confused at the contents of the gift.

"What's in this bag?"

"That Erza is the remnants of the legendary dragon slayer sword Ascolon. When I travelled to great Britain I ended up helping this knight and blacksmith to catch some robbers and as a result they found out that the sword had been broken. They asked me to protect the pieces until I could find someone worthy of fixing and wielding the blade.

Erza couldn't believe it but looking into the bag and checking the pieces, she noticed that some of the pieces were emanating a strange glow.

"It looks like the sword is responding to your will." Natsu spoke as Ezra widened her eyes.

"It chose me?" Erza couldn't believe it. To think that a legendary sword had chosen her.

"It senses your noble will and pure heart. The legend stated that only someone pure of heart and with a strong will can wield it." This made Erza happy but now she felt a sense of responsibility weigh on her.

A weapon of such strength should be kept hidden until it could be used properly. Before anyone else could ask, Wendy decided to enter the conversation.

"Um Natsu-san, I know this may sound weird but can you come with me for a bit? I need to talk to you." Wendy's voice was quite similar to a whisper. Natsu was sceptical at first but judging from her usual embarrassed face he just followed her.

"Don't worry guys I'll be back in a moment." They left the room as Mirajane and Erza noticed Wendy's embarrassed look. It seems that Wendy was making her move on him. They smirked.

They walked until they reach a room at the end of the hall way.

"Okay... So what do you need Wendy?" Wendy could only fidget in response as her face contorted that of an embarrassed person.

 _"Come on, just say it Wendy! Ask him to be your partner."_ Her mind was wracked with nervousness as Natsu just stared at her wondering what she was going to ask.

"Um Wendy is there something you want to say? Cause we have to get back soon." A few minutes of silence and nothing.

"Well if you want to talk then we can do it later. That sound good?"

He turned around and began to move but was suddenly stopped as he felt her tug his vest. He then turned around and faced her.

"N-N-Natsu will you b-be my p-p-partner?" She nervously spoke as Natsu just stayed in silence. He then put his hand on her head and rubbed it affectionately.

"If that's what you you wanted then why didn't you say so earlier. I'm more then willing to be your partner." He spoke as she could only look at him in happiness. She fiddled with her fingers shyly at the affectionate display the dense pinkette was showing. She was like a little child again being praised for achieving something great.

"Hey Wendy that reminds me... have you gotten any stronger? Cause I want to test your strength." He cheerfully spoke as he remembered the promise he made with her back then.

"Of course I have. Even though you were gone for four years, I didn't laze around doing nothing. I used these years to grow stronger and tougher. Besides." She moved closer to him as he stuttered at the action.

"I want to see if you changed." She moved away from him as she put her arms behind her back. "Well let me say this... Your in for a surprise." She slowly started walking away before looking back at him with a smile.

"I can't wait to show you how much I've changed." Natsu continued watching her until she was out of sight. He was excited. But at the same time... he felt strange. He didn't know why but for some reason his heart had skipped a beat.

 _Dug..._

Was this normal? He had no idea.

 _Dug..._

That strange feeling continued. He slapped himself inwardly. " _Natsu Dragneel... Get a grip! Remember, Wendy is like your little sister! Get rid of any thoughts you have about her!"_ He thought to himself trying to convince his mind. It seemed liked it was working, Putting his hand over his chest he felt the beating return to normal.

"Okay, now that my heart is back to feeling normal, I can finally get back." He quickly walked back to the guildhall as he finally entered the room. Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, And the others were looking at him before Erza decided to speak.

"Natsu, I believe I owe you that rematch from four years ago. So... how about it? Are you in?" Hearing those words Natsu's blood began to boil with excitement at the thought of finally defeating Erza. Mirajane as well could tell that now with this match starting soon things were gonna be different.

Wendy saw the excitement in the pinkette's eyes and could not help but smile at the sight before her. It seemed like the Natsu she knew was still there ready to charge at any challenge head on. Unknowingly a small blush crept on her cheek as that thought entered her head.

" _Just calm down... Your just excited to see your favorite idol and mentor fight. There isn't much to be embarrassed about."_ She spoke to herself as suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, You don't get to hog all the glory! Besides I need to settle the score with that fire breathing pyro!" Gray interjected as he then threw his shirt to the side where his girlfriend Juvia was sitting and challenged him.

"Hey Natsu, After Erza is done I'm next, you got it Flame-brain." Natsu just cracked his knuckles as his ever famous grin appeared on his face.

"You didn't need to tell me anything besides after I beat Erza, your going down." He challenged as then other members decided to speak up.

"Hey fuck off bro! I'm gonna take him on!"

"No, how about you back off before I smash your face in!"

"Real men can always take other people's rivals!"

Just like before the pinkette's departure the ever infamous guild brawls that Fairy Tail was known for had begun. Tables were turned sideways, chairs were smashed to pieces mainly due to them being smashed on other people. And many guild members being flung around making it look like a human rain inside the guild, But other then that it was a normal day in the guild.

"Okay let's go outside and get our match started." Natsu suggested as him and the others made their way through the chaos and found the back exit.

...

...

...

Natsu and the group found themselves outside where the field was. The others were just somewhat nervous at how these fights were gonna go. It made sense. After all No one knows how much stronger the pinkette has gotten but that made challenging him worth the trouble.

The other just stood on the sidelines as Natsu and Erza faced each other with the former stretching his body having a confident smirk on his face. Erza on the other end was seemingly excited especially due to her sensing a powerful energy being emitted by the dragon mage. It was unlike the feeling from four years ago. This time, she would have to take him serious and she couldn't hold back this time or else she would be in a world of pain.

Lucy stood on the opposite side as she raised her hand signifying both mages to prepare.

"Are you two ready to spar?" Lucy asked as both mages just nodded their heads not taking their eyes off the person in front.

"Okay then, Listen closely this match will be a quick spar no excessive use of magic or we'll be in trouble. Is that clear?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't do that... It would be insult to not fight him at full strength." Erza reasoned as Lucy looked over to Natsu who basically told her that he felt the same and wouldn't hold anything back.

Lucy simply sighed as she figured as much. But that meant Natsu and Erza might destroy the guild if it gets to out of hand.

"Okay then if that's the case, then let the match between Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet begin!" Upon declaring the match, Natsu simply shot forward hands shrouded in flames.

Erza kept her guard up as she felt his fist hit her sword. The force of his attack actually pushed her back significantly. Seeing that before she could react He was already behind her with a magic circle on his fist.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted his spell briefly as his attack connected causing her to cough up temporally. Erza wheezed slightly seeing as she didn't expect him to hit so hard. This made Erza extra vigilant, She had to keep an eye on where he was gonna strike next.

She then felt a magic power near her left as she turned around then saw him with his leg shrouded in flames coming right at her. Without warning she raised her sword as he attack made contact, the ground beneath them began to shake as the others on the sidelines were wobbling trying to keep their balance.

Then as she dashed towards him, she swung her sword as he merely caught it with his hand surprising her.

Lucy and Wendy couldn't believe their eyes. Natsu just straight out caught her attack. Now at this point a few minutes have passed since the match had started and Erza has not been able to land one blow since then.

"I cant believe what I'm seeing... Natsu is actually giving Erza a run for her money..." Lucy said in awe at the sight before her. Wendy felt the same. She knew from the times Natsu fought Erza that he would always lose against her one way or another but this match had captivated her eyes.

Unknowingly a small blush made its way to her cheeks as her eyes focused on the pink haired dragon slayer who was having the time of his life toying with the scarlet haired woman. But she quickly slapped her self inwardly as she tried to get rid of any impure thoughts that she might be having.

 _"No! Get your head out of the gutter. Remember that he is like your older brother and mentor, that's all there is, okay Wendy!?"_ Although in reality, her heart had different feelings.

Natsu and Erza were both panting slightly as the red head had a couple of scratches on her armor while Natsu had several on his face and waistcoat. Both of them stood unmoving until Erza raised her hand signaling the end of their little spar although Natsu wasn't exactly happy but kept it to himself out of respect and honor.

"I have to say that you impressed me. I never thought the day would come where you would actually put me in a bind. You've really grown Natsu." Erza smiled brightly as she held her hand out. Natsu simply walked over to her and shook her hand as a way of finally being seen as a worthy opponent for her.

"Okay now that our match is officially over, who's next?" He challenged as Gray walked forward cracking his knuckles. Juvia merely looked at Gray before shouting out words of encouragement.

"Show Natsu how much stronger you are." She cheered as Natsu saw Gray giving her a thumbs up. Of course he was not aware that his rival had found love, but that didn't matter. The only thing that even mattered now was proving himself as the stronger mage.

Both mages simply stood entering their stance as this time Mirajane was the one announcing the match this time.

"The battle between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster will now commence!" With further delay both mages charged at each other before entering a stalemate. Neither of them were giving the other an edge. It seems like the flames of their burning passion had finally erupted once more.

Gray clasped his hands together as a blue magic circle appeared. Natsu braced himself for upcoming attack.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** He shouted briefly as multiple frozen spear like objects sped at Natsu in an alarming rate. Without thinking he quickly sidestepped to the right before activating his magic in response to Gray.

A red magic circle appeared as Natsu then began inhaling air as fire began to pour into his lungs signifying his traditional roar. He unleashed his power.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He shouted as a massive ocean of flames erupted from his mouth and made its way to Gray who then clasped his hands as he created what appeared to be a large blue wall of ice that somewhat deflected the blast but then he felt how hot the flames were and noticed that the shield was beginning to melt.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue in frustration seeing that he was at a slight disadvantage.

 **"Ice Make: Floor!"** He then coated the land around him in ice as he felt the temperature begin to drop. Although doing this, he could still feel the heat radiating from Natsu's hands. This made him sweat as a single into his head.

 _"Natsu... just how much stronger have you gotten?"_ He asked himself as Natsu then summoned a two flames before combining them into what appeared to be a massive fire ball before smirking at him.

"Gray I'm just gonna say this once so listen well... You better bring out your strongest defence or else this will hurt big time." Gray for one never thought he would here his rival say such things especially a warning. He then began to build up magic power until he started molding.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** He threw the massive fire ball as Gray then countered him and finished his spell.

 **"Ice Make: Barricade!"** He created what appeared to be multiple ice barriers as he felt the inferno closing in on him. The fire ball them slammed into his defence as the barriers bent to crack one by one. Gray gritted his teeth as he began pouring more magic into his defence.

The fire ball then started to push into the ice causing it to melt at an alarming rate which made both mages sweat uncontrollably as the power struggled continued until both magic's gave out causing an unbelievably hot vapor to emit from the field which somewhat obscured the sight of the other guild members. a few moments later the field became clear as they saw both mages on one knee panting as they had some slight trouble breathing due to how hot it was.

Wendy quickly went over to his side as she began applying her magic to Natsu who in response for this was him just giving her a little 'thank you' for the healing she provided. After that he quickly got up as he saw Gray being cooled off by Juvia who had enveloped his arm in what appeared to be water coating.

"Hey Gray, That was a good match. I can't wait to beat you next time." He spoke as Gray simply brushed it off and made his way to the side and simply sat on his but.

"As much as I hate to admit it, This match was a draw... but like Natsu says I'm gonna beat him next time." Gray concluded as he looked over to Natsu and the bluenette beside him. Gray however felt satisfied even though him and Natsu tied, he had a win of his own. He looked over to his woman Juvia and smiled.

"Well I believe that was everyone correct?" Erza looked around as Wendy then came forward.

"Actually Erza there's still one more match that hasn't started yet." Wendy said as she looked over to her idol and mentor. Natsu looked at her with excitement as she then assumed her stance.

"Natsu, it's about time we fulfilled that promise we made four years ago." She challenged as he followed her example and prepared himself.

Lucy and the rest of them could only smirk before telling themselves.

 _"Natsu... Your in for the biggest shock of your life. Wendy is gonna come at you with strength you've never seen before."_ Lucy thought to herself as the two slayer stood ready against each other.

Everyone was anticipating the match as tensions grew longer.

"The match between Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel will now commence!"

* * *

 **A/N and done I was kind of stuck with how I wanted to do this chapter so I read other manga and saw many battle sequences to see how I could write these fights. also I'm really sorry for taking so long. Long story short I've been busy with life as usual. I was also soul searching other anime's and manga and I'm currently thing about making another collaboration story but I decided to hold it for now until I get farther in my other works.**

 **But really I've been kind of lazy. also if you've checked my page then you'll notice I changed up or put some new bio's in my thing. In case your wondering about my other stories, I decided to just focus on Draconic Legacy and Draco Fang for now until something new pops up.**

 **In any case I only have one question for you guys. Are you guy's excited for My Hero Academia season three? Because I'm pumped as hell.**

 **well I'm going to stop talking now.**

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? give a like? Favorite? Review if you want or not and ill see you next time.**

 **Next episode of If my heart can fly: Sky Dragon vs Fire dragon.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


End file.
